Was it Fate?
by kimkimee
Summary: Two sisters on the opposite ends of the spectrum mysteriously wind up in Middle-Earth. They travel through the lands, and befriend (and quite possibly fall in love) with fantastical beings of various races. As time flows by, secrets of their past hidden deeply for years unwind, revealing how the inexplicable occurred. {LEGOMANCE}
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! Teehee sorry I accidentally deleted this story. I'm still not used to this site. It took a while trying to think up of the entire plot. I didn't really want a typical "girl falls randomly into Middle Earth and turns into an elf" story, so I tied some backgrounds to the two main characters. I always get curious on what the main characters might look like, so I put two pictures that I thought best matched the same image I thought of the two main characters in the cover photo. This is my second fanfic. I can take constructive criticism, but please don't just see this as an opportunity to completely bash me online. I know the beginning part of this story seems ordinary, but I hope you're willing to wait. Thanks!

Chapter 1

_**Verya POV**_

"Miriel!" I called, swinging around the door post and poking my head into the classroom. My cute new backpack bounced as I skipped to my sister quietly working on a stunning painting of a surreal forest. There were tall trees with abnormally twisting branches were among pillars and gates with intricate swirls. I clapped Miriel on the back. "Wow, sis! You really are good at art. You know, it kind of looks medieval in a way. Like some fantastical place where knights would save princesses and stuff," I blabbered on. "Hey, but where even is this?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know," she breathed.

A rap on the door turned our heads to meet the hottest guy on campus: Jake Spencer. Sending us a killer smile, he said in a smooth voice, "Hey, can I talk to you, Mir?"

She shrugged, calmly setting down her paintbrush and stepping out into the hall, leaving me with a gaping mouth. I made eye contact with her with a raised eyebrow, and she mouthed, _probably homework_.

I rolled my eyes at her ignorance, and sighed. Guys have always been head over heels for my beautiful sister. She had thick, wavy red hair, blemish free porcelain skin, gorgeous green eyes framed with thick lashes, and a Victoria Secret model body. But unlike me, Mir's never dated because of her solitary shyness. Even though we were related, we couldn't look more different. I had grey eyes with flecks of blue, caramel colored skin, and glossy, paper-straight brown hair. I knew I wasn't ugly, but I'm not drop dead gorgeous like my sister. People were always surprised at the fact that Miriel was my two-year younger sister because we were such opposites. Mirieliri loved art, classical music, and nature, and had an extremely shy yet sweet character. While my sister was almost graceful, I was loud and boisterous. I loved fun parties, concerts, and odd sports like horseback riding and sword fighting. Meanwhile, Miriel was incredibly skilled with archery and daggers. Yes, my friend, the list of our completely opposite traits went on and on.

Glancing at my sister's sketchbook, I itched to flip through it, even though Miriel never liked anyone looking at her paintings and drawings. As usual, curiosity took the best of me, and I quickly thumbed through the papers. Awed, I fingered through majestic mountains, beautiful waterfalls next to a grand palace, rolling hills, and wide expanses of meadows and fields.

"Verya!" A hand snatched away the sketchbook.

"Enjoyed your lucky talk with THE Jake Spencer?"

Miriel rolled her eyes. "I still don't see what's so amazing about him."

"Miri! He's the hottest guy in this school. Probably in our district. He could be like some Abercrombie model. Plus he's the football and lacrosse captain. Jake is every girl's dream guy," I explained. "Anyways, what did you guys talk about?"

"He asked me out."

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"I rejected him."

"Miriel. What. Is. Wrong. With. You."

She shrugged. "I've never talked to him before. And I have a type."

"You don't like handsome masculine guys?" I sighed at my hopeless sister. "Hey, but seriously, what is all this?" I gestured at the paintings.

She bit her lower lip, nervous. "I…" Miriel breathed deeply, and cautiously said, "Ok, please don't think I'm going insane. But...these places...they're in my dreams."

"Dreams?" I repeated, bewildered. "You see all of this so clearly in your dreams? But there's so much detail…"

She nodded, wringing her hands and staring down at her worn out converses. "The strangest part is how I feel about the dreams… It's like a sense of longing. I-I can't explain it," she said, exasperated, pacing around the room.

I sat, silent for a moment, as I watched my frustrated sister before jumping up and grabbing my keys. "You know what? Let's go get some ice cream," I said.

Miriel's face broke out into a grin. "You say the right things...most of the time. Sometimes," she joked, as she stuffed her sketchbook, paints, and brushes into her messenger bag.

As we stepped out of the school entrance and walked towards my car, I felt a light raindrop on my head. Miriel glanced up at the stormy gray sky. "Looks like it's going to be a big storm," she said as she pointed at the looming dark cloud.

I gave her a carefree shrug. "Hey, nothing can stop us from eating the most amazing ice cream ever: chocolate ice cream."

"Correction. I believe you meant vanilla."

"Nope."

We wove our way into the parlor, bought the typical chocolate and vanilla sundaes, and sat down at the familiar small round table in the corner.

As I dug into the heavenly goodness, Miriel softly asked, "Hey Verya… Do you ever think we'll see our father?"

I nearly choked on my ice cream, and grabbed a napkin to wipe my mouth. I sighed, and leaned back into my chair. Miriel and I have a rough past. We've never seen our father, and our mother passed away from giving birth to Miriel. After that, apparently some passerby had seen us in a box with our names etched on its side, picked us off the street, and landed us in an orphanage. My faint and only memory of my mother was of a woman with long wavy silver hair. Very descriptive, I know. But hey, I was two years old before she died.

Picking at my sundae with my spoon, I slowly said, "Honestly… I don't know, Mel. I don't know."

I've always been extremely protective of my little sister. It's been tough without any parents except for Ms. Polly, a sweet old woman who ran the orphanage. Kids always used to make fun of our worn out old-fashioned clothing from thrift stores and our strange names. I had worked my butt off to gather my monthly wages from waiting tables at a small diner to give an old used flute to Miriel. It was worth seeing how her face lit up during hard times.

We finished the rest of our ice cream in silence. Both of us so deep in thought, we hadn't noticed the drastic plunge in the weather. From the distance, tornado sirens have gone off.

We sprinted to the car through the beating rain, the wind whipping our hair. Slamming the car door shut, I started the engine. I backed the car out of the parking space when I suddenly heard Miriel scream and felt a heavy jolt. Everything blanked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Miriel POV**_

I felt like I was lying on a cloud, and a strange but pleasant sense of peace and relief washed over me. Slowly willing my heavy eyelids to lift, my green eyes met beautiful ones swirling with azure.

"Are you feeling well?" a deep yet smooth voice asked with a foreign accent. My eyes searched the rest of the person the voice belonged to.

The most gorgeous man leaned over me. He had flawless pale skin, shoulder length platinum blonde hair, a lean yet strong build.

I flopped open my mouth, suddenly finding it difficult to speak properly as I felt a blush forming along my cheeks. "I-I am feeling fairly well. May I ask where we are?"

"You are in Mirkwood. My Lady, you have no collection of memory?" he gently asked.

I sat up, racking my brain for answers, and thought out loud. "Ice cream… We were at the ice cream parlor, and we were leaving but another car smashed into us."

The man looked at me as if had never heard of these words before. "What nonsense do you speak of? And what is your name?"

"M-miriel," I stuttered. _Nonsense? _I thought. _How is what I am saying nonsense?_

His glare softened. "A beautiful name, for a beautiful maiden," he responded politely. His kind gesture made me blush to the roots of my hair. Gazing at my hair, he murmured, "You have unique hair. It has been a while since I have seen such a color..."

"Thank you," I shyly said. "Who are you?"

"I am Legolas Greenleaf."

"Y-your ears!" I suddenly gasped, staring at his pointed tips.

Bewildered as I was, he responded, "Yes… I am elven as are you, Lady elleth."

_Elven?_ My mind spun in confusion. "I-I do not understand what you speak of. I am a human girl from New Jersey. Where on earth is Mirkwood?"

Legolas raised his eyebrow. "I have roamed Middle Earth for countless moons, and never have I come across such a place named 'New Jersey'. What business do you have in Mirkwood? Are you a spy?"

_Middle Earth?! _I clutched my head, desperately confused. "Please. I am no spy. From where I came from, my sister and I should have been severely wounded or dead. I have no idea how this all happened—"

My speech cut short when I noticed the room I was in. I scrambled out of the bed, and grabbed my sketchbook from my bag sitting on a table. Frantically flipping to a specific page, I held it up.

"What…" I gasped. The strange pillars and gates in the painting were identical to the ones that stood before me.

Legolas frowned. "I do not believe you have ever entered our palace before. How is it that you have such an accurate painting of it?"

I shook my head. "This...I had dreams about this place. And I somehow remembered all of the details because…" I myself couldn't believe the next words that came out of my mouth. "I've been here before."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Verya POV**_

I jolted up, and looked down to see that I've been dressed in a simple loose white dress. Feeling the cool ground on my bare feet, I quietly padded to the bureau with a basin of water and towels.

"Holy… fudge."

I stared at the mirror as I slowly traced my finger on the tips of my ears…that were now _pointed_. Yes. Pointed.

"What in the world…" I breathed. My hair now reached far past my elbows to the small of my back, and my figure seemed taller and slimmer.

"I see you have awoken."

I gasped, surprised by the sudden voice, and sharply spun around.

There was a rugged man that bumped Jake Spencer down to second place. He had deep set dark blue eyes, chin length messy brown hair, and a sword hanging low on his waist.

"Where's my sister?" I demanded.

He gestured out into the hallway, and I swept past him with my head high. He led me through an open hallway with beautifully carved arches and pillars. I turned and gasped when I saw the exact scene as the one in Eva's sketchbook. Trembling, I reached out and grasped the man's cloak and asked, "Tell me where we are."

He continued to look straight ahead, and simply replied, "You shall speak with the Prince soon."

I dug my heels into the ground, and said, "Not until I get some answers. And seriously? Prince? What, are we in London or something? Prince Harry?"

He sighed, and turned back to look at my stubborn face. "I'm afraid we don't have many answers either. It would benefit us all if you complied."

I glared firmly into his eyes, until I grudgingly let go of his cloak. We continued silently down the hall until I curiously asked, "At least tell me what your name is."

"Strider," he curtly replied.

"Strider...cool. It fits you. Mine's Verya."

We continued in an awkward silence until we finally entered a vast room that was also another scene in Miriel's paintings. Sun rays lit up familiar auburn hair, and I sprinted to hug my precious sister.

"Verya!" she cried as she returned my embrace. I pulled away, and my jaw dropped. Never mind the fact that my sister used to have model looks. Now, she was flawless. Her already-beautiful features have been accentuated, but her ears have also pointed at the tips. She's in a similar dress to mine, except a light lavender color.

"Miriel! Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?" I asked, worriedly.

"Verya, calm down. I'm fine. It's just that...I remember this place," she said.

"What?"

"Verya, these are the exact same places that I painted. There is no way I can simply paint something from a dream. I would have had to visit this place myself to know how the sun rays angle off the pillars, and its shadows and intricate carvings. And...it feels so...familiar."

She suddenly stumbled forward, clutching her head. "Miriel!" I screamed.

The blonde quickly caught her, and worriedly said, "I'm afraid even our best healers were not able to help her. We must go to Lord Elrond, for he has far greater capability." He glanced at the other man. "Aragorn, let us depart right away."

Before being ushered out, I quickly grabbed my sister's sketchbook and stuffed it in her messenger bag. Outside, the most beautiful horses were waiting.

"It shall take us at least a week, two or three at the most," Strider informed me. Shrugging past him, I nuzzled a stunning stallion with a honey color coat.

"It likes you," Strider chuckled. I gaped at him smiling, surprised to actually see the man in a mood other than hostile and curt.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at my stunned face.

"Your face is actually capable of smiling," I laughed, wiping my eyes.

He frowned, but his mouth slowly turned into a small smile. "Ah, I must have seemed cold to you when we first met. My apologies. I was quite stressed from matters back home," he said amused, absent mindedly fingering a gleaming medallion embellished with a jewel hanging from his neck.

"It's beautiful," I quietly said.

He looked at me, confused for a moment, before glancing down at it. "Thank you," he replied warmly.

"So…" I awkwardly said, breaking the silence. "Aragorn, huh? What happened to 'Strider'?"

"That is what I am called by those who do not know me well. My real name is Aragorn," he swiftly replied.

"Well, that's an excuse to get to know each other more so I can call you 'Aragorn'," I grinned at him.

He smiled back. "And a wonderful excuse that is."

The blonde man was still carrying my sister bridal-style. I grinned at her bright red face.

"L-legolas, you do not have to carry me. I am quite heavy—," Miriel stuttered in protest.

"Lady Miriel, you are as light as a feather. An ill woman deserves proper treatment," he declared, and glanced at me. "Lady, are you capable of riding?"

"Yes sir. And please, call me Verya. I have experience riding, but Miriel doesn't, and I don't think she's in the condition to ride by herself," I responded, worriedly looking at my tired sister.

"Then she shall ride with me. Quickly, let us cover a decent distance before sunset," Legolas quickly strode to a majestic white horse, while Ryder smoothly slung over a rich brown one. After easily settling myself on the remaining honey horse, I watched as Legolas helped Miri onto his horse. I quietly giggled when she shyly wrapped her arms around him gently to keep from falling, and a small smile tugged at Legolas's lips. An adorable couple.

"You ride well, Lady Verya," Strider observed. I waved my hand at him.

"Oh, stop with the 'Lady'. I am merely a common ordinary girl. And thank you. I've been riding horses at a young age. But listen, since we need to get to this hospital as soon as possible for Miriel's sake, why not just use a car or plane?"

He stared at me, bewildered. "What is it that you speak of? Horses are our fastest available transportation. It would be too much to ask the Eagles for help."

I shook my head. Now I was the one confused. Whatever realm this was, they sure were lacking in the technology department. Horses instead of cars, swords and bows and arrows instead of guns...not that I was complaining. "Where did our clothes go? It'd be nice to change into pants. I never wear dresses because it's so uncomfortable."

Shocked, he said, "You wear pants?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ignoring how sexist that comment was, yes, I wear pants." I sighed, before my mouth slowly turned into a wry smile. "I guess our worlds are really different, huh?"

Strider chuckled. "It most certainly is. You are quite strange, Verya." My head snapped back, and I glared at him. He laughed, "No, no. I apologize, I did not mean that as an insult. You are very unique in an interesting way. You intrigue me, Verya."

His handsome face lit up with a smile, making me unnaturally blush. _Quit blushing,_ I scolded to myself. _He's just trying to be friendly._ I suddenly noticed how fit he was, with visible curves in his biceps. _SNAP OUT OF IT_, I inwardly yelled, and exhaled an exaggerated sigh. This was going to be a long ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Miriel POV**_

I was still freaking out about the fact that I was currently hugging the most gorgeous man...er...elf to ever live.

Legolas glanced back at me with his clear blue eyes. "Are you enjoying Mirkwood's forests?"

God I loved hearing his deep smooth voice with a tinge of an accent that sounded almost British. I sighed and said, "Yes, it is beautiful. There were not forests as lush as these where I lived." My eyes widened as we passed a familiar section of the woods, and I fumbled out my sketchbook to find yet another correlation.

My mind started to swirl with questions. _How did we get to this strange different realm? Why did we suddenly turn into elves? Since I know these places so well that I'm able to paint them, when have I been here before? _I became even more dizzy with so much confusion. To get my mind off of things, I shyly asked, "Legolas, where are we going?"

"Lady Miriel, you need not to be timid around me," he chuckled as I blushed. "We are travelling to Rivendell to visit Lord Elrond who can heal you." He worriedly glanced at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah, I have a slight headache, but besides that I am well. The pain was so sudden, but it quickly diminished," I explained.

He nodded. "At least it is not a constant pain."

We continued in a comfortable silence as I enjoyed nature's lovely sounds of birds chirping and streams trickling by. My eyelids continued to get heavier and heavier before I fell asleep leaning on a strong back with smooth hair lightly tickling my face.

"Welcome back, Lady Miriel," a soft yet strong voice whispered. "We have awaited for your arrival." I ran through the forests and stopped at a small waterfall.

"I missed you!" my voice unintentionally cried out. A lone tear slowly glided down along my cheek bone.

"We are here, Lady Miriel," a different beautiful voice called. "Lady Miriel?" a hand gently shook my arm, and the forests and waterfall blurred away. Lifting my eyes, I met concerned deep azure ones. "Ah, Legolas," I mumbled and yawned.

He chuckled. "Enjoyed a good rest?"

I nodded, realizing that I was leaning on him. Jolting up, I averted my gaze to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry. It was probably getting uncomfortable," I said, embarrassed.

"It is completely fine," Legolas smoothly replied. He gracefully slid off the horse, and offered me a hand, guiding me safely to the ground. "We shall rest here for the night. I will take first watch—"

In a blink of an eye, Legolas had his bow aimed at a thicket where a soft rustle had come from. A stick snapped, and out came very, _very _short men. A stout fellow with a steel helmet and incredibly thick beard said, "Ay, Legolas! You still do not sleep?"

Legolas quickly slung his bows and arrows back into his pack. "Gimli! What business do you and the hobbits have in these parts of the woods?" he grinned.

"Legolas and Aragorn!" three adorable curly haired men shouted. "We came to visit you—" one started. "But we were told you two went off to—" another interrupted. "Rivendell to help two she-elfs," the third finished.

Strider let out a hearty chuckle. "It is wonderful to see you all once again."

Gimli spotted me, and took my hand and kissed it, and did the same to Verya. I blushed as he said, "My, two lovely elleths." He gestured towards me. Grinning foolishly at Strider, he said, "Her beauty even rivals Arwen's. Did you finally find yourself a mate, Leggy?"

I giggled at Legolas's nickname. He groaned. "Gimli, 'Leggy' is the most inappropriate name to ever call someone. And no, we are just assisting them to Lord Elrond for healing."

"Ah, I have forgotten about Tauriel. How is she? Do you still—"

"Gimli," Legolas interrupted. "No need to stall on introductions. This is Lady Miriel, and that is Verya. Ladies, this is Gimli the dwarf, and these are the hobbits: Frodo, Sam, Pip, and Merry."

I plastered on a smile, even though inside I had a strange sinking feeling. _Who was Tauriel? And what relationship is there between her and Legolas? And why did he avoid Gimli's question? _I thought as questions raced through my mind.

"I am starving! Sam, get out our food, and let us have a good meal," Gimli called. As the men began to set up camp, I nudged Verya. "I'll be over there," I pointed to a small ledge overlooking a stream.

"Sure," she shrugged.

I quickly grabbed my messenger bag, and slipped past the trees and bushes to the open patch of grass. Fishing out a pencil, a paint brush, and paints, I comfortably sat down and began to draw and paint the gorgeous sunset.

Lost in the swirls of golden warm tones, I jumped in surprise when I heard, "Beautiful, is it not?"

There he was, standing with a light wind gently tugging at his stray blond hairs. His clear crystal eyes calmly gazed out to the setting sun.

I shifted over to make room for him to sit. Nervously tucking a strand of red hair that refused to stay put, I nodded.

Legolas quietly sat down, and gazed at my nearly complete painting. "Your skill is incredible. Not even our finest artists could paint so well," he politely noted.

I blushed. "That is a huge compliment. Thank you."

"May I see your book?" he asked. I nodded again, and passed over my sketchbook.

Carefully holding up the one wet page, he flipped through. I observed his smooth spotless face with high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and arched eyebrows that were drawn into a frown.

"Lady Miriel," he began. "You said you were from another realm. How is it that you have paintings of places all over Middle Earth? You have ones of the Shire, Rivendell, Mirkwood, and the Misty Mountain."

I sighed. "I do not know. For a few weeks, I have suddenly been having dreams of all of these places. These dreams were so clear, that I was able to paint them. But the more I thought about it, the more confused I would become. No matter how clear these dreams were, it is not possible for me to paint them so accurately unless I have been to these places myself."

"You do not recall any past experiences here?" he asked.

I shook my head. "My only memories are the ones of my life back in New Jersey. Yet the strangest aspect of all of this is my feelings. In the dreams, I had a strong unexplainable feeling of longing to go to these lands, especially Mirkwood. And when I appeared here in Middle Earth, I had an overwhelming sense of relief that I've finally come."

Legolas stared at my face, noticing my growing frustration at my confusion. "Forgive me for bringing these strange matters up. Would you like to go partake in dinner?" he asked as he stood up, offering a hand.

I gratefully took it, and stuffed my belongings back into my bag. Legolas led me back to where everyone else was. A fire had been lit, and a delicious aroma of a hearty stew arose from a large cooking pot being stirred by Sam.

"That smells so amazing, Sam!" I smiled warmly. I had forgotten how hungry I was.

Abashed, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh my, thank you, Lady Miriel. I hope you enjoy it. It is my mother's potato stew recipe."

"Miss Miriel! We found a present for you!" Pip and Merry stumbled in front of me, holding out a sparkling emerald gem. "It matches your eyes, Miss Miriel!"

"Oh! Thank you! It is so lovely," I smiled. I began to love the hobbits' warm and innocent gestures.

With a full stomach, I watched as everyone began to prepare for sleep, spreading out blankets on soft patches of moss and grass. I giggled as the hobbits piled and huddled together, falling asleep quickly. Gimli laid near Aragorn, gently snoring and muttering about food in his sleep.

Lying next to Verya, I saw that she was fast asleep. Just as I, too, was about to close my eyes, I spotted bright twinkling stars. As quietly as possible, I stood up and tip toed past the sleeping figures.

There on a log sat Legolas. Shyly, I sat down next to him, and admired the night sky. I've never seen so many stars so bright.

Legolas laughed softly. "I suppose I've found another who loves nature as I do."

I laughed along with him. "Who wouldn't? Nature is such a beautiful thing. I try to soak it all in as much as I can. It would be a shame if nature did not have anyone to show off its beauty to."

He grinned as we sat in a comfortable silence.

As I slowly nodded off to sleep, I felt warm arms wrap around me, carrying me back to my sleeping place. "I promise. I will protect you," a voice rang into my ear. My heart settling at such comforting words, I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
